1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to pillow constructions and more particularly to pillow constructions including compartments for the storage of sundry articles therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pillow constructions typically provide no means whereby items desired to be secured from theft can be hidden.
The following U.S. patents disclose different pillow constructions, and are representative of the pillow construction art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,983, awarded to Rotherman in 1930, discloses a combination seat cushion, foot muff, and carrier or receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,569, awarded in 1976 to Hill, discloses a handbag having utility for carrying personal objects, including a cushion.
A 1978 patent to Shields (U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,310), discloses a combination cushion and article carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,673 issued Jan. 29, 1980 to Daniello discloses a unitary article carrying bag and cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,823 issued Sept. 4, 1984 to Tounjian discloses a spread cover in the form of a sheet of the type used when sunbathing or visiting beach areas, having a pouch like container to conceal valuables.
The art contains no teaching that a pillow construction could be provided with storage pockets, nor does the art contain any suggestions concerning how such a pillow construction could be realized.